My First Raven and Robin Fan Fic
by darkbluenight
Summary: If the Titans were never realy Titans then how did they find eachouter remixed all the titans in there High School days enjoy! . Raven and Robin fan fic beware Robin and Starfire fans and Beasboy and Raven fans!
1. Chapter 1

_**Chapter One- The Raven**_

For some God is there only passion or for some they only want to be rich but most others believe in true love…

_**Raven P.O.V**_

"BEEP!" I got up it was time for school I got ready in my school uniform that was a buttoned light blue shirt and a dark blue short skirt with high blue socks and high black shoes I did sort of like the uniform but I wish I could have worn something of my own but with time left I sat down and chanted my 3 words

_Azarath Metrion Zinthos_

_Azarath Metrion Zinthos…_

"Raven Time for school!" yelled my mom, Arella "Uhh Coming!" I yelled back getting my back pack and saying bye to her while grabbing a piece of toast from the table. I walked out when someone knocked on to me and all my books fell oh it was Rich "your sabots to say sorry" I said leaning down to grab my book when I realized so was he and that's when it happened our hands touched and I had the weirdest feeling ever! My cheeks got red so I turned my head as fast as I could and let him pass me the books "Thanks" I said

"hey so how are you?" he asked me

"I'm fine how about you?" I asked him back

At first he didn't answer then he said "Raven?" "Yes?" I answered "I need your help" he replied

"ok what is it?" I asked him surprised he never really had questions

"Well there's this girl and you know the dance coming? Well I want to ask her but I'm to scared" he said now at the last word scared I almost stayed in shock now you see Richard was the type of strong and serious guy and he was for the other girls the hot boy of the school so you wouldn't imagine him saying that but me being his friend I said "Well look your Mr. Hoty for **ALL **the girls here she'll fall down to your knees you have nothing to be scared about!" "B-but you don't get it she isn't like other girls sure I've talked to her but no that's not enough! So how should I ask her Rae?" He asked me… again… so I said "at lunch just go up to her and say 'Hey are you going to the dance blah blah blah' if she's not say 'You want to go to the Dance with me?' and there happy?" I eyed him "so I should just go straight like that and ask?" "yup that's all" I said back "Ok well talk to you later Rae gota o to class!" he said as he ran off. I sighed what was this strange feeling? Going class to class I kept on thinking about it and why did giving Rich advice hurt so much? But I do hate seeing him like that so it was for his own good.

**Well that's it for now I'msorryits not very of a bic chapter but I've been slow to this please wiat I shall get better for nowplease review!**


	2. The beging of the start

**Chapter two- School**

**Still Raven P.O.V**

The principal had said there was going to be a Basket Ball game from our school and every one had to attend. Now being me I hate the other girls and now you look down and there was first the cheer leaders how I hate them there so show offs! But most boys coughGarfiledandVictorcough are very crazy over them now Rich before was just like them but now he doesn't really care just gives them a 'woooht' and that's it Now at the other to boys starting with Garfield now he was an odd boy he had green skin now people always made up sayings of how he got green but I don't listen to them and Garfield is the type of boy who will not stop until he makes you laugh by the way he sucks his jokes are so stupid well anyways and on of the cheer girls he's lookin at is the blondy over there Terra now she is funny I just don't laugh well she has blue eyes peach skin and I don't have a bad record on her but next we have Victor now he is very nice but those cheer leaders he doesn't care about it's the one in the background her name no one knows they call her Bumble bee and well Vic has been crushing on her since she's simple she has tanned skin And dark brown eyes and has long curly black hair only she always has her hair tide up its rare to find her with her hair down. She's a nice girl. She's good with computer and likes Math also loves science all the things Vic likes and well she isn't running away from him yet is she? Well here we are final the game starts and all the boys sigh and there girl friends smack them if there not a cheer leader. Now when the game is on all and when I say all I mean ALL the girls have to get a bucket being me I have to agree there is a goth punk kid the his name is Malchior and he pretty fine but I'd never think of being with him.

"When is this game going to end?" I asked Kori she's a very pretty girl a red head strong green eyes she was a cheer leader well is but they let her take the day off today so she's sitting her hard to say but she is one of my friends when I spend the night here she's my room mate.

She looked a pink and glittered watch on her hand. "In a bout 30 of minutes" she said smiled at me and turned back to drool at the game.

"Thanks Kori" I said softly in reply turning back myself.

The score was 3 to 5 with 15 minutes left _'I hope this ends fast…' _I thought to my-self "BEEP!" there goes the bell the same sound as my alarm clock wow what a pleasant sound uh…

The every one was getting out of there seats and ready to leave and now is the time for Kori to go chasing after Rich is gave me the weirdest feeling inside but I ignored it and start walking to class and there we have a new teacher wow the day just keeps on getting better and better!

---------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

**Done done done again next chapter will be up soon please review lol.**


End file.
